You're Happy, I'm Happy Too, Sasuke-kun
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sangat cuek pada Sakura, bahkan Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebagai pembunuh dan pengganggu hidup tenangnya. "Sasuke-kun, kau berubah!"/"Ya, aku berubah karena kau membuat kejadian yang membuatku berubah!"/Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Fic For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III. RnR Please


**Summary: Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sangat cuek pada Sakura, bahkan Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebagai pembunuh dan pengganggu hidup tenangnya. "Sasuke-kun, kau berubah!"/"Ya, aku berubah karena kau membuat kejadian yang membuatku berubah!"Bgaimana kisah selanjutnya? Fic For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. RnR Please^^**

**A/N:** **Hai minna-san! Apabila ada kesamaan dengan fic para Senpai, itu karena unsur ketidaksengajaan dan saya mohon dimaafkan. Karena saya hanya manusia biasa, maaf juga kalau fic ini jelek, feel-nya nggak kerasa, dll. Sekian dan Terima kasih ^_^b**

**You're Happy, I'm Happy Too, Sasuke-kun**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Happy reading^^**

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke sumber suara. "Hn, Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "A…aku…" Ucap Sakura sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "Cepat katakan apa maumu! Kau tidak tau kalau aku sibuk?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Sakura masih memainkan jari-jarinya. "Cih, kau selalu membuang-buang waktuku! **Dasar Pengganggu!**" Kata Sasuke dingin sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya melihat punggung Sasuke dari belakang yang perlahan mulai menjauh. 'Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar sulit digapai! Kau benar-benar jauh, Sasuke-kun.' Lirih Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun bermaksud ingin mengejar Sasuke, tapi, seorang pemuda berwajah baby face datang menghampirinya. "Sakura-chan, kenapa kau disini? Kelas sudah hampir dimulai!" Ujarnya. "Sasori-nii? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Aku tadi hanya lewat, kebetulan lihat kamu, jadi aku samperin." Kata Sasori

"Ooh, gitu! Sasori-nii jalan sendiri?" Tanya Sakura pada kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Nggak juga sih, tadi aku sama Itachi." Kata Sasori. "Lalu, Itachi-nii mana?" Tanya Sakura yang mencari-cari dimana Itachi. "Di Toilet tadi dia. Itu dia sudah keluar! Aku pergi dulu ya, cepat masuk kelas!" Perintah Sasori. Sakura mengangguk. Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri Itachi.

'Hhhh, aku ahur masuk kelas sekarang!' Batin Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Sementara itu di tempat Itachi dan Sasori….

"Kau mau lakukan rencana itu?" Tanya Sasori serius. "Iya, aku sudah menyusun rencananya. Mereka sangat cocok, tapi Sasuke, kau tahu lah!" Kata Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala membayangkan adiknya itu. "Yasudah, kau mau hari apa? Apa yang harus kubilang pada Sakura? Dan dimana?" Tanya Sasori tak sabaran.

"Kau banyak bertanya! Nanti aja aku hubungi!" Kata Itachi kesal. "Iya deh, terserah! Ayo kekelas!" Kata Sasori.

Back to Sakura

Sakura duduk termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Padahal, Sasuke dan Sakura sangat akrab, sampai suatu ketika, sifat dan kelakuan Sasuke terhadap Sakura berubah.

**FLASHBACK **

"Sasu-chan, kau main denganku?" Tanya Sakura yang kecil. "Main apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Main petak umpet, mau?" Tawar Sakura. "Hn, boleh. Kita ajak Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, dan Itachi-nii, kamu boleh panggil Sasori-nii juga kok! Ramai kan seru!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui, akhirnya Sakura berniat memanggil teman-temannya dan tentunya, Sasori, kakaknya.

Sementara Sasuke, dia memangil Itachi, kakaknya dan kebetulan sepupu tersayangnya sedang berkunjung, jadi ia mengajak sepupunya itu. "Sasu, mau kemana sih?" Tanya Itachi heran. "Ng, main." Kata Sasuke. "Main apa? Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya sepupunya itu yang bernama Matsuri. "Hn,main petak umpet, dan tentu kau boleh ikut!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat, mereka sudah menunggu di lapangan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kedua orang yang ia sayangi tersebut. Sesampainya dilapangan, semua teman-teman Sasuke menatap bingung siapa yang Sasuke bawa.

"Ng, teman-teman, perkenalkan dia sepupuku, namanya Matsuri." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. "Wah, kita dapat teman baru nih, hehehe." Kata Ino sambil nyengir. "Perkenalkan, namaku Matsuri, senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Kata Matsuri sambil membungkuk. "Nggak usah terlalu formal gitu! Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"A…aku, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku Haruno Sasori"

"Hn, aku Hyuuga Neji"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino"

"Aku Sai"

"Dan aku, Tenten!"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Matsuri!" Kata mereka kompak. Matsuri tersenyum lebar, ia senang memndapatkan teman yang sebanyak itu. "Hn, kapan mainnya kalau begini? Ayo cepat!" Kata Sasuke tak sabaran. "Ayo hompimpa dulu!" Kata Naruto. Setelah hompimpa, ternyata Sasuke yang kena jadinya.

"Hahaha, teme, teme, kau tidak sabaran main, kau juga yang kena!" Kata Naruto mengejek sambil tertawa lebar. "Cih diamlah!" Ketus Sasuke. "Ayo cepat mulai menghitung!" Perintah Itachi. "Hhh, baiklah. Satu…." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka semua pun langsung bergegas mencari tempat persembunyiannya. Saat itu, Matsuri tidak berani sembunyi sendirian, akhirnya ia mengajak Sakura untuk bersembunyi bersama. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tanpa mereka sadari, dibelakang semak-semak itu ada sebuah duri yang banyak dan tajam.

"Sepuluh, siap atau tidak, aku datang!" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka matanya. Ia pun mulai mencari, pertama-tama, ia mencari di belakang pohon, ternyata ia mendapatkan Hinata. "Ahh, kau menemukanku!" Kata Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum puas, satu orang sudah tertangkap, tinggal Sembilan orang lagi.

Tempat kedua yang ia cari adalah seluruh semak-semak yang ada dilapangan itu. Semak-semak pertama, ia mendapatkan Itachi. Yang kedua, ia mendapatkan Naruto dan Sasori. Yang ketiga, ia mendapatkan Tenten dan Neji. Sasuke memandang kedua orang itu dengan bingung. "Kok tumben kalian akur gitu!" Kata Sasuke. "A…aku nggak dapat tempat persembunyian, jadi aku memutuskan ikut Neji-kun." Jelas Tenten Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Belum sampai di semak-semak yang terakhir, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Sontak Sasuke dan yang lain kaget. Ino dan Sai keluar dari persembunyian hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke pun menyibakkan semak-semak itu. Betapa kagetnya ia, melihat Matsuri dengan punggung yang berdarah, sementara Sakura hanya menangis sambil memeluk Matsuri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPNYA, HAH?" Bentak Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke takut sambil menangis. "A…aku, hiks…hiks, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Kata Sakura jujur. Tapi, Sasuke tak semudah itu percaya kepada Sakura. Sasuke berkali-kali menatap Sakura dengan death-glare-nya. Itachi mencoba membujuk Sasuke, sementara Sasori mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!" Teriak Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura terus menangis. "Sasu, tenanglah! Sakura-chan tidak bersalah! Mungkin saja itu suatu kejadian yang tidak sengaja" Kata Itachi. "DIAAM! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAU ISI HATI PEMBUNUH ITU, HAH? PASTI DIA SENGAJA MELAKUKAN ITU!" Teriak Sasuke. "Hiks, hiks, hiks, aku…mi…minta ma…maaf!" Kata Sakura.

"Heh, apa dengan meminta maaf, kau bisa mengembalikan jiwa Matsuri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak salah, Matsurilah yang salah. Ia tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang entah darimana dan terpeleset hingga punggunya mengenai duri-duri tajam itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Haruno, kenapa kau melamun, hah?" Tanya Kakashi. "Aah, maaf sensei." Kata Sakura yang merasa bersalah. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi tidak lain kali!" Kata Kakashi tegas. Sakura mengangguk paham. Kakashi kembali ke depan kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran. 'Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Atas kejadian itu, kau jadi benci padaku.'

**SKIP TIME**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Padahal kelas telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Sakura enggan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Sakura ingin mencoba meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas kejadian yang menimpanya waktu kecil.

Sakura terus melihat kearah jam-nya.'Sudah 2.30, apa Sasuke-kun akan datang?' Batin Sakura. 'Sasuke-kun, kumohon datanglah!' Batin Sakura memohon. 30 menit ia menungu, Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya, Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang datang mendekat kearahnya. 'Itu pasti Sasuke-kun!' Batin Sakura senang.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke yang datang. "Sasuke-kun?" Ternyata tebakannya salah. "Aah, Sasori-nii." Kata Sakura kecewa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo pulang!" Kata Sasori. "Tidak, aku harus menunggu Sasuke-kun. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya atas kejadian waktu itu!" Kata Sakura tegas.

Hati Sasori mencelos menatap adiknya itu. Sakura sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menggubrisnya. Tapi, Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Bagaimana pun caranya, Sakura ingin sekali Sasuke memaafkannya.

"Sasuke sudah pulang 40 menit yang lalu! Sebaiknya kau pulang juga, ayo!" Kata Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Sasori-nii, antarkan aku kerumahnya Sasuke-kun!" Sasori sangat kaget dengan ucapan adiknya itu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja!" Bujuk Sasori. "A…aku tidak mau, Sasori-nii! Aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sedih.

"Besok saja, besokkan minggu!" Kata Sasori. Akhirnya Sakura menyetujui perkataan Kakaknya itu.

**ESOK HARINNYA….**

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke. Ia tak pergi bersama Sasori, karena ia tak ingin merepotkan kakaknya itu. 'Hitung-hitung jalan pagi, nggak masalah!' Batin Sakura yang berpikir positif. Belum sampai dirumah Sasuke, ia sudah menemukan Itachi yang berjalan berlawanan arah. "Itachi-nii!" Sapa Sakura. "Ooh Sakura-chan, lho sendirian aja? Mana Sasori?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Ng, itu, Nii-san masih tidur, jadinya aku pergi sendiri. Aku juga nggak mau merepotkan Nii-san terus." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. 'Bodoh sekali kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak mau dengan Sakura? Apa gara-gara kejadian waktu itu? Aku yakin, Sakura-chan tidak bersalah, mungkin saja Matsuri terpeleset waktu itu!' Batin Itachi.

"Itachi-nii.." Panggil Sakura lirih. "Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi. "Apa…apa Sasuke-kun membenciku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lemah. "Sakura-chan…" Ujar Itachi kasihan. "Bu…bukan aku yang membunuh Matsuri, ia hanya terpelset waktu itu dan mengenai duru-duri tajam itu." Jelas Sakura lirih

"A…aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke-kun, tapi Sasuke-kun tak pernah menggubrisku, ia menganggapku tak ada dan seorang pembunuh." Kata Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, Itachi menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura tampak kaget dengan perlakuan Itachi.

"A…aku mau dibawa keman?" Tanya Sakura. "Menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke!"

**SESAMPAINYA DI UCHIHA MANSION**

Sakura tampak mencoba melepaskan tarikan Itachi padanya. Ia belum siap menjelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya didepan Sasuke. "Jangan memberontak! Kau harus menjelaskannya kalau kau tak mau Sasuke membencimu!" Kata Itachi. Sakura akhirnya menuruti perintah Itachi. Sesampainya didepan kamar Sasuke, Itachi mulai melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Tunggu disini!" Perintah Itachi. Sakura mengangguk. Itachi pun masuk kekamar Sasuke. 5 menit kemudian, Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih lalu, masuk kekamar Sasuke secara perlahan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura hanya diam.

"Cih, apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk diam? Kalau itu memang tujuanmu, silahkan pergi dari kamarku!" Usir Sasuke. "Sa…Sasuke-kun, a…aku, se…sebenarnya aku,…" Kata Sakura setengah-setengah.

"APA?" Bentak Sasuke yang mulai naik pitam. Sakura menatap takut Sasuke. "A…aku tidak membunuh Matsuri." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya sambil menangis. "Heh, bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" Ketus Sasuke. "A…aku, hiks…waktu itu, Matsuri hanya terpeleset kulit pisang." Jelas Sakura sambil menangis.

Sasuke hanya diam. "A…aku mencoba menolongnya, tapi itu sulit, ia tertancap begitu dalam dalam duri-duri itu, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskannya. Matsuri meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Saat itu aku takut sekali pada darah, akhirnya aku menjerit dan saat itu kalian datang. Saat kau datang, kau membentakku, a…aku hanya menunduk! Kau tau, dituduh bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Kata Sakura lirih.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam. "Sasuke-kun, kau berubah." Ujar Sakura lirih. "**Ya, aku berubah karena kau membuat kejadian yang membuatku berubah!**" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

**DEG**

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kamu kepadaku? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Kata Sakura lirih. "Cih, memangnya aku percaya dengan ucapanmu tadi? Heh, seorang pembunuh harusnya mati!" Kata Sasuke tajam. "Sa…Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura tak percaya. "Apa? Kau mau aku yang melakukannya untukmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sa…Sasuke-ku, a…aku mencintaimu. Ka…kalau kau memang menginginkan aku mati, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Hiks…hiks.." Isak Sakura. Sakura pun mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Mungkin ini senyumku yang terakhir. Dan setelah ini, aku takkan mengganggumu dan aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu." Jelas Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya memandang dingin Sakura, tapi Sakura membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan hangat. "Sebentar lagi hujan, aku harus pulang! Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dia takkan mungkin berani bunuh diri!" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke? Kau takut kehilangan dia?

Sakura berjalan ditengah hujan yang lebat, ia berjalan dengan gontai. Ia tak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan orang yang berada ditepi jalan. 'Sasuke-kun, kalau aku mati, apakah kau bahagia?' Batinnya bertanya. "Setidaknya, kalau dia bahagia, aku akan bahagia juga." Gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Sesampainya ia dirumah, ia langsung menuju kekamarnya tanpa mengganti baju basahnya itu. Ia juga tak memperdulikan perintah Sasori tadi. Sakura bergegas menuju meja belajarnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah menulis, ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia mulai merassakan pusing dikepalanya. 'A…aku ini kenapa? Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?' Batin Sakura sambil mengerang kesakitan

"SAKURA, AYO TURUN" Teriak Sasori dari bawah. "Tu…tunggu sebentar!" Kata Sakura sambil menahan kesakitan. Sasori langsung merasakan firasat buruk, ia pun memutuskan untuk kekamar Sakura.

**Tok, tok, tok….**

"Si…siapa diluar?" Tanya Sakura lemas. "Aku, Sasori. Biarkan aku masuk." Ujar Sasori. "Pintunya dibuka aja, nggak kukunci kok!" Kata Sakura. Sasori pun membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Ia sangat kaget melihat Sakura yang sudah terbaring di lantai. "SAKURA!"

**ESOK HARINYA….**

**REST IN PIECE**

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**28 MARET XXXX – 19 JULI XXXX**

Sasuke menatap batu nisan itu secara intens. 'Apa dia bunuh diri?' Batin Sasuke. "Dia bukan meninggal karena bunuh diri." Kata Sasori tiba-tiba. Sontak saja Sasuke memandang wajah Sasori. "Hn, lalu karena apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Didalam hati, Sasuke sangat sedih kehilangan Sakura yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sasuke sangat menyesal, seharusnya ia tidak berkata yang kasar pada Sakura. Harusnya ia mempercayai Sakura, harusnya….Itu sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, Sasuke. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis musim semi itu. Entah kenapa, ia tidak mau mengakui perasaan itu.

'Tak mungkin aku mencintainya!' Batin Sasuke. "Sakura, ia meninggal karena ternyata memiliki penyakit yang berbahaya. Entah penyakit apa itu. Sasuke, kau tau kan kalau ia sangat mencintaimu. Sebelum meninggal, Sakura menitipkan ini padaku." Jelas Sasori sambil memberikan Sasuke sebuah surat.

Sasuke mengambil surat itu. "Aku permisi!" Pamit Sasuke sambil meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Ia berniat membaca surat itu dirumahnya. Saat memasuki rumah, ia langsung bertemu dengan Itachi. "Sasuke, aku turut berduka cita." Kata Itachi lirih. "Cih, aku tak peduli dengan gadis itu." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu, hah? Ia sangat ingin kau memandangnya, tapi kau tak pernah memandangnya, meliriknya pun tak pernah! Kenapa? Apa karena kejadian waktu itu? Bukan Sakura yang salah, Matsuri meninggal karena terpeles kulit pisang yang entah dari mana, kau tau, Sakura sangat menderita saat kau membentaknya, menuduhnya." Kata Itachi. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku, permisi!" Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Itachi. 'Rencanaku ingin mempersatukan mereka gagal total!' Batin Itachi.

**DI KAMAR….**

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka surat itu. Ia sangat kaget mendapati noda darah pada surat itu. "Darah siapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Sasukepun akhirnya tidak memperdulikan noda itu. Ia mulai membaca surat itu.

**Untuk Sasuke-kun**

**Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku. Kau tau, aku sangat tersiksa. Tersiksa karena kau tidak memaafkanku. Ini mungkin surat terakhirku, jadi kumohon kau untuk membacanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi, aku tau kau takkan mungkin bisa membalas perasaanku ini. Matsuri, ia meninggal karena terpeleset Sasuke-kun, kumohon kau percaya itu. Mungkin, kau akan sedih jika aku mengingatkanmu tentang Matsuri. Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan permintaanmu itu, tapi, tidak dengan bunuh diri. Mungkin saja saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah bertemu Matsuri. Tapi, kau pasti bahagia kan? Apabila kau bahagia, aku pun bahagia walaupun itu menyakitiku. Untuk yang terakhir, Maafkan aku karena kejadian waktu itu, dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu….Kau sahabatku yang takkan pernah kulupakan.**

**Salam manis,**

**Sakura**

**Tes, tes, tes**

Sasuke merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dipipinya. 'Maafkan aku Sakura!' Batin Sasuke lirih. Untuk apa menyesal sekarang, Sasuke? Ia sudah pergi, dan takkan mungkin kembali.

**FIN**

**Hallo minna**

**Gimana dengan fic ini?**

**nggak jelas ya?**

**Jelek ya?**

**Maaf ya untuk para senpai kalau cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan cerita para senpai**

**Tapi, jujur ini buatanku sendiri.**

**Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya nggak jelas.**

**Untuk terakhir**

**Review please…..^^**


End file.
